Luna's Nightmare
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: An Event taking place Before the Plague of Equestria... Luna has a horrifying Nightmare of the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Invasion, and witness the deaths of everyone she cares about, including her future Husband Horace Rivera, also known as Godzilla 2000, of the Ancient Godzilla Team...


_**Scene Took Place before the events of The Plague Of Equestria. Laruen Faust Owns My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, While I own the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7... ;)**_

_**{Music starts playing...}**_

_**{Instrumental Part...}**_

{{Shadow figures of ponies are galoping pass the fields and towards a building. They Stop at a window, and look down to see Equestria's first pool ever made.}}

{{The Figures are known to be, Princess Luna, Horace Rivera, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Israel Willoughby. at the Window.}}

{{Rivera attempts to squeeze in, but can't fit.}}

{{Twilight is about to cast a teleporting Spell, but Luna beats her too it.}}

{{Rivera is beamed into the Pool and looks outstanding, on how humanly it looks, Israel is beamed second, while the other come in through the Window.}}

{{Applejack feels the Water, Speaks It's great...}}

{{Rivera, and Israel nod with smiles.}}

_**{Song Starts Playing.}**_

{{Rivera attempts to offer Princess Luna his hoof so they can dive into together, She blush, but doesn't do anything.}}

Song:** The walls so high and you won't feel...**

{{Rivera frowns for a couple of seconds, than Smiles giving her time and turns around...}}

{{Pinkie Pie, and Spike Jump into the water, while Twilight sits down and watches...}}

Song: **The moon is always spying on your fears**

{{Twilight walks over To Rivera, and offers him her hoof to go in with her, Rivera smiles, but than looks over at Princess Luna, who looked down at first, but than smiled nodding saying to go ahead...}}

{{Rivera goes with Twilight, with Rainbow Dash Glaring in the Distance, with Israel laughing behind her...}}

DyE:** I make it to the golden geek and fail**

{{Rivera and Twilight Jump into the Water, but Rainbow Dash catches Rivera before he enters..}}

{{Twilight Looks up and glares. While Princess Luna Laughs from right behind...}}

Song:** So then you throw your fantasy away to fade**

{{Spike is having fun splashing around and dunking Pinkie pie into the water, while laughing...}}

{{Big Mac is relaxing on the his back with his hoofs in the air, He's than flipped around by Applejack who laughs, With Big Mac glaring...}}

Song:** Oh and I take,**

{{Luna Sits down on the edge of the Pool sad, a Shadow over looks her, and she sees Rivera looking down, which caused her to smile...}}

{{She also looked and noticed Twilight, and Rainbow Dash fighting in the water...}}

Song: **take it in vain**

{{Rivera Offers his hoof again. With Israel smiling on the otherside of the pool.}}

{{Luna softly grabs it and stands up, her cheeks blushing blueberry blue.}}

Song: **So I fake,**

{{Rarity smiles, but is interrupted by Spike who splashes her. Enraged she jumps into the water and chases spike by swimming.}}

{{Fluttershy is shown reading a book on animals, with her hoofs in the water... Israel pushes her in and manages to save the book from getting soaked.}}

DyE: **fake it again**

{{Fluttershy surfaces and glares at Israel, who looks innocent. She flys out and tackles Israel licking his face like a puppy dog with Israel laughing...}}

{{Applejack climbs outta of the pool all soaked after water wrestling with Big Mac, and shakes the water off of her wetting Rivera, causing him to glare, and her to blush with a smile of Innocents...}}

Song: **To Tokyo network stocks I stream**

{{Rarity catches Spike and has him in her hoofs. Spike Surrenders, and lets Rairty kiss his Cheek while laughing...}}

{{Pinkie Pie laughs and the back ground and hops outta of the water and Tackles Israel, causing Fluttershy to Glare...}}

Song: **All of my wasted dreams on the screen**

{{Rivera pushes Luna into the Pool, she is happy at first, but sees something heading her way.}}

{{She sees an Android with a Shark head, and a metal looking body containing 2 arms and legs, with a Jetpack on the back. Luna gasps and races back to the surface, and climbs back on the edge. Rivera looks worried, along with everyone else...}}

Song:** Oh and I take, take it in vain**

{{An Explosion occurs on the Pool Wall and a strange looking Car, is shown rolling in With 2 Red Eyes and a sharp fang Bumper, everyone gasps, as 5 Androids marched in and began to fire upon the group.}}

{{Big Mack is shot first, along with Rarity second, the other managed to get out and run to the other end of the pool. The Door is locked.}}

Song: **So I fake, fake it again**

{{Rivera turns and shoots a Fire blast but is shot in the left Eye, Luna is shown Screaming with tears, as he falls dead on the floor, blood shown pouring out of his left eye.}}

{{Rainbow Dash, Luna, Applejack, and Twilight, take him in their arms, and realize he's dead. while crying...}}

Song: **Could I not take it in vain? Oh,**

{{Twilight turns Angry with here main setting A Blaze and starts attacking the FS7 Androids while Rainbow Dash dose the Same.}}

{{Applejack destroys 2, but is beheaded by a Hunter with his claws...}}

Song: Could I not fake it again?

{{Luna tries to Escape, but the door is locked... Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle, are overpowered and killed by the FS7, Spike and Fluttershy, fell next along with Pinkie Pie.}}

{{Androids turn towards Luna, who looks at the window they came out of She attempts to teleport out, but her horn, is shot by Laser fire from the FS7.}}

Song:** Can't I not take it in pain? Oh,**

{{Luna, Attempts to climb out of the Pool, and is being lifted up by Israel, but they fall back down.}}

{{The FS7 having the 2 of them sourrounded attempt to finish them off, but Israel knocks an android down causing it to fire upwards, than pushes Luna into the Pool before losing his life...}}

Song: **can't I not fake it again?**

{{Luna sinks to the bottom of the pool, and notices a reflection of herself, she soone swims through it and finds herself outside the building...}}

{{She is filled with horror on what she sees...}}

Song:** I've sent my heart away, like heroes in the rain 4X**

{{She sees a large fleet of FS7 Ships glassing all of Equestria, as she walks through with her tears dropping like a water fall.}}

{{She than stumbles across something on the ground, and burst-ed out weeping...}}

{{She finds her sister Celestia mutilated on the ground, and bows down crying over her body...}}

{{Androids are behind her and she hears the sounds of a gun Cocking...}}

{{She turns and a shot is fired causing the Screen to go black...}}

_**{Song's End}**_

{{Luna wakes up screaming No, and starts to cry on her horrifying nightmare...}}


End file.
